The present invention generally relates to a protective device for the toes and forefoot, the protective device being detachable from a shoe or other suitable footgear.
Following orthopedic surgery or injury of the forefoot, a patient may be required to wear a type of orthopedic shoe to protect the toes and forefoot. For example, after a bunionectomy or hammer-toe correction surgery, fixation pins are left protruding from the patient's toes during the healing process. Therefore, the wound area must be protected from further injury or infection. In related protective members, the entire toe area is covered or encased. Such members, however, do not allow for easy visual inspection or access to the wound area without prior removal of the protective member.